


5 Problems with Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have beef with soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, The soulmate AU when you look into your soulmates eyes and you can see in color, not yet but there will be i promise, that’s why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmates have existed for as long as anyone can tell. People are born seeing the world in shades of black and white. But when they meet their soulmate, their sight bursts into color.Except it isn’t always so black and white.Soulmates aren’t always perfect cookie cutter relationships.Or, five stories about dysfunctional soulmates, + 1 about all of them.Most recent chapter: When Matthew meets his new neighbor Luca, he immediately gets his colors. Luca? He doesn’t. In a wild, spur-of-the-moment decision, Matthew decides not to tell Luca that they’re soulmates. Ten years later, Luca still doesn’t know, and the two are best friends. When an opportunity presents itself to prove that they are, in fact, soulmates, will Matthew take it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. INTRO

_Soulmates are something that everyone knows about. Most people you know have some sort of sweet story linking to their soulmate and how they met. Chances are, you’ve had your own version of that same story. Except it’s not always such a perfect fairy tale beginning, ending, or middle. For example, some people are born with their colors, without soulmates. Some people have soulmates but neither realize it. I’ve had dozens of cases like these, and I’ll be going into detail about 5 of which that I’ve studied._

Soulmates have existed for as long as anyone can tell. People are born seeing the world in shades of black and white. But when they meet their soulmate, their sight bursts into color.

Seems simple, right?

Except, I’ve been studying soulmates for years now. Life is never that simple. There’s more detail than that. For example, people born with their colors, without soulmates. Another example is when people never meet their soulmates.

I’ve written this book to dive deeper into my study, which most people think of as a simple aspect of life. In the following chapters, there are five cases that I’m studying or have studied. You’ll meet a couple of my patients and I’ll tell their story, and provide you an image of the more complicated parts of soulmates. Here’s a brief description of each case. I will go into further detail in future chapters, how the people came across the NSRFC, how we helped them, and how they’re doing today.

CASE 1

Elaine and Sarah

13 years ago Sarah Park walked into her new daycare, hand in hand with her father, clutching her tiny backpack while she surveyed the classroom. Ten feet away, Elaine Hinode glanced up to see who entered the room. Their eyes meet.

Here’s where you might expect their perfect fairy tale to begin. Their eyes meet, color floods into their vision and they live the rest of their lives together. As soulmates.

But that’s not what happened. Both girls received a splitting headache and burst into tears. Sarah’s father whisked her to the doctor and Elaine, after an amount of reassurance, continued with her day. Neither girl could see in color.

The two became friends, however, and went on to elementary, then middle, then high school together.

12 years later, a test was trending. It could apparently tell when you met your soulmate, and if you hadn’t received your colors, what color might be your favorites. The two were curious about it, so they, along with some friends, bought the test, and sent it off. Three weeks later, they received their results.

This test, which some of my colleagues had developed, was accurate to nearly 98.934% of the time. So when both Elaine and Sarah got the same, accurate result, they were automatically puzzled, and they came to the NSRFC. 

CASE 2

Alicia Grace

Alicia Grace has been my patient for 3 years. Her family’s original intention, in fact, was to convince Alicia that soulmates, in fact, existed. To have a singular romantic person to be with, was “a load of bull, accompanied by idiocracy and misconceptions.” She told me that she does not have any sort of romantic or sexual attraction to anyone. 

I told Alicia that she was, at least, partially right. The whole “singular romantic partner” was not a soulmate. Soulmates were two people whose souls matched. A romantic partner was something that’s been attached to the word “soulmate” over the years. Soulmates were just people who were the best match together, but whether that was platonic or romantic was completely up to the pair. She and her soulmate would have a platonic relationship.

After some amounts of testing, we discovered she was, in fact, without a soulmate, and her colors. Before then, I was under the idea that people born without soulmates were born with their colors. People like those are quite rare, maybe 10,000 cases diagnosed every year. Now, with this new technology that’s been created, Alicia is the first of her kind. 

(Immediately after finding this out, Alicia asked if she could be named after it.)

CASE 3

Luca and Matthew

Matthew was undoubtedly one of the most curious cases I have ever seen, in a number of ways. Soulmates under the age of eight are uncommon by itself (like Sarah and Elaine’s case) but this was a strange case even putting that aside.

Luca’s family moved into the house next to Matthew’s when the two were both six. They met over the backyard fence, and immediately Matthew received his colors. Luca didn’t.

“I was absolutely amazed,” Matthew recounted to me. “And I turned to him and I was like ‘do you see this?’ And he was like ‘what do you mean?’”

“I was super shy back then. Still kind of am. So when this kid I’ve never met before was like ‘DO YOU SEE THIS?’ I freaked out,” Luca said in response.

And yet, that’s not when their story ends. Matthew, who came to the conclusion that he was either delusional or dreaming, decided not to tell anyone. The two became friends.

It was a decade later that Matthew came to NSRFC wearing tinted glasses and I met him for the first time. For ten full years, he had his full range of sight, but hadn’t told anyone about it. When I explained to him that Luca might have a condition in which he wouldn’t be able to see colors he was understandably confused, and annoyed, but most of all horrified. When I explained the treatments available, he brought Luca, and Luca started receiving treatment.

CASE 4

Corey and Charlie

Corey was visiting relatives about 6 years ago when he crossed paths with his soulmate. There, he received his colors, couldn’t figure out who it was, and returned home without ever meeting his soulmate. When he and his mother moved back to Sandbridge 4 years ago, he found the NSRFC, and became a patient.

Six years ago, Charlie received his colors, but he couldn’t tell who it was either. Because he lived in the area, he knew of the NSRFC, and came as a patient. When Corey arrived four years later, they met. Unfortunately, there aren’t any tests out to confirm if they’re soulmates yet. Soulmate testing involves eye exams and brain scans and unfortunately there aren’t things such as DNA testing to compare soulmates. Our tests aren’t 100% accurate, either - we can’t tell you the exact day you met your soulmate, either, and neither boy took track.

This is partially why I’ve been wanting more research on these topics. Around 10% of our world’s population live their lives without soulmates, but with these kinds of testing, we can pair more soulmates and help them live their lives. A reminder - all five of these cases were _in my hometown._ Imagine if we could branch out to more cities and towns, make these kinds of things more accessible. How many more pairs could we match? We could get the population to as close to 100% as possible. Soulmates have been proven to lead happier, more successful lives, which could, in turn, boost the economy, lower mental health cases, and help everyone to lead better lives.

Charlie and Corey’s case is rare - one of the few cases that we can’t solve at the given moment. But with more research and studies, we could be able to solve cases like these.

Their story is sad and happy in some ways, but the two have found each other. They might never know if they’re soulmates, but they’ve learned to work with each other. 

One of the most wonderful parts of my job is bringing together soulmates like these. Whether it’s like Corey and Charlie’s story or simply giving two people their full sight, it fills me with joy to see these fairy tale endings come true. Maybe the path isn’t entirely straightforward, but it’s a dream come true to help them find the happiness that they find in the end.

CASE 5

Daniel and Meena

Daniel and Meena are the last case that I’ll describe.

Daniel and Meena met when they were 12 years old, and both instantly received their colors. Unlike what you might think, the two were instantly disgusted with one another. They both decided, together, not to tell anyone, and to just be friends. And that’s what they did, for the next three years, until one of their classmates found out that both of them had their colors, connected the dots, and told everyone.

“Immediately we got a ton of questions, ‘holy ****, you guys are soulmates, I can’t believe it, you guys are dating right?’” Meena told me, laughing.

“It was a terrifying experience,” Daniel nodded along.

“Eventually, someone emailed our parents, as a congratulatory thing, but our parents were obviously super confused. So the next day, our families met up, sat us down and were like, ‘we need to talk.’ I thought we were in trouble or something, but then they were just upset because we didn’t tell them, etcetera, etcetera, and we thought it was all fine until Daniel’s mom was like, ‘so, are you guys dating now?’ And we were like, ‘um, no.’”

“They were pretty pissed,” Daniel adds.

“Yeah, once we told them that we were staying platonic, we got a really long lecture. Soulmates are romantic partners, you’re going to regret this later on, yadda, yadda, yadda. The usual stuff. So the next day, Daniel and I were doing some research, and we found an article written by a certain Dr. Andrew.”

The article was one that I had written years before, about soulmates and how a relationship between two doesn’t have to have to be romantic. It didn’t receive a ton of attention due the fact that many people, including Daniel’s and Meena’s parents, believe that soulmates must be romantically involved. Like I mentioned earlier in Alicia’s portion, the nature of the relationship is completely up to the soulmates in question. Daniel and Meena proved that.

  
  


* * *

For the past ten years, I’ve studied soulmates. And I wanted to show people how my work impacts so many people in so many ways. The work we’ve done at NSRFC has helped soulmates to lead better lives. And I wanted to share that with the world. Unfortunately, there is minimal research done on soulmates. We are one of few research facilities in the US. Hopefully, this book can spread awareness, and help fund work so we can help more people across the globe.

In the next chapters, I’ll describe each case in further detail. How we administer treatment to patients, how testing works, and how we helped each case. All you have to do is turn the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had beef with soulmate AUs for ages. There are so many What Ifs, and plot holes, and whenever I would read about them I would be like !???!?!? So here’s the fic, I guess. Five stories that are my five main problems with a popular soulmate AU. It’s a little confusing, so if you have any questions please ask.
> 
> Also, the next chapters can either be in this style or writing or a normal style. Which would you prefer??
> 
> Some Easter Eggs (?)  
> -Dr. Andrew’s dogs are named after colors  
> -Matthew wears tinted glasses (this will make sense)  
> -Newport Soulmate Research Facility and Clinic is named after Catherine Newport, because I’m reading Cal Newport’s “How to Be a High School Superstar: A Revolutionary Plan to Get into College by Standing Out (Without Burning Out)” and I kind of stole the writing style from him. I’m sorry, Mr. Newport. I named a fake research facility after you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, Kudos and Comments make my day!


	2. Elaine and Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah goes to the NSRFC, meets a couple of people, and figures out that her best friend from childhood is her soulmate.

Sarah Park came to NSRFC with low expectations.

For one thing, this “testing kit” of hers was faulty - she could have administered the test wrong, it could have been the wrong results - and she didn’t understand why her parents needed to drag her to some sort of specialist every time something out of the ordinary happened. For example, when she got a headache on her first day of daycare. Nerves were the most likely candidate for the singular occurrence, but nope, her father brought her to the doctor and had her checked out, even though it had barely lasted a minute.

So the only thing on her mind while she sat in the clinic waiting room was her overprotective parents. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her friends.

**SParky** : Did anyone get their results back yet

**SParky** : For the soulmate thing

**MollyCarter** : yea

**Macy** : yup

**Laney** : Not yet. What were the results?

**MollyCarter** : haven’t met them yet :(

**Macy** : same :((((((

**Laney** : Oh

**Laney** : I’m sorry

**MollyCarter** : makes sense tho bc I don’t have colors

**Bridge** : Yea I got mine back too

**Bridge** : Nothing

**MollyCarter** : wut about u sarah

**SParky** : I got a weird result so my parents are dragging me to this weird soulmate specialist

**SParky** : Doesn’t make sense bc I don’t have my colors so it’s probably just the test’s fault

**MollyCarter** : yea probs

**MollyCarter** : well let us know if anything happens

**MollyCarter** : I gtg bye

**Bridge** : byeeee

**Laney** : Bye!

**SParky** : Bye

“Sarah Park?” Someone called.

Sarah nodded and stood. Next to her, her mother uncrossed her legs, about to get up, but Sarah shook her head, “I got it.” She walked up to the desk.

“Dr. Andrew’s in Room 3, just down the hall.” The receptionist smiled at her. Sarah nodded and smiled back, then walked briskly to the indicated room. She slipped in.

In the room, there was a large exam chair, rather like a dentist’s chair, stationed in the corner of the room, and two other normal chairs along the wall. Nearest to her was a desk with a computer, and a tall dark-haired man was sitting there on a swivel chair, who looked up as she entered.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Andrew.” The man smiled kindly at her, extending a hand. “Are you Sarah?”

“Yes, I’m Sarah,” she shook his hand.

“Well, it’s great to meet you. You can have a seat, and we’ll go over a couple of questions.” Sarah nodded and sat down in one of the normal chairs. 

“Do you know a lot about this facility?” He asked.

Sarah shook her head. “My dad heard about it through a friend.”

“Well, we’re one of the largest soulmate research centers in the US. My wife and I helped found it.” Dr. Albright took out a clipboard and a pen, clicking it open with one hand while pulling on a pair of glasses with the other. He turned to Sarah. “You’re here because of the test, right?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said.

“And what were your results?”

Sarah swallowed. “Uh - it said I had met my soulmate already. But I don’t have my colors yet.”

“Interesting. And you’ve got the eye exam and the blood test I ordered earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s find your results…” Dr. Andrew turned to a computer and clicked on a couple of things. “What about your family, what’s their soulmate status?”

“Um. My parents are soulmates, and I have an older brother, he doesn’t have his soulmate…”

“Hm.” Dr. Andrew wrote that down. “And why did you take the test, if you don’t have your colors?”

“I took it with my friends...we were just curious, I guess.”

“I see. Here are your results…”

Sarah craned her neck, but all she could see were a couple of charts and a few photos.

“Well, here’s my diagnosis.” Dr. Andrew turned to her and smiled. “You have a rather rare condition in which you cannot see colors, even if you’ve met your soulmate.”

Sarah’s heart dropped. “What?”

Dr. Andrew nodded. “Fortunately, we have a large array of treatments available, so if we could call your mother in—”

“Wait, hold up. So I’ve met my soulmate?”

“It appears so, yes. I know, it’s a lot to take in, but - ah, yes.” 

Sarah’s mother entered the room, brow slightly furrowed. Dr. Andrew extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Dr. Andrew.”

“Margaret Park,” Sarah’s mother said. Dr. Andrew smiled and nodded.

Words started to blur together as Sarah tried to take everything in. For one thing - she has a soulmate. She can’t see colors. When did she meet her soulmate? Who’s her soulmate? Why couldn’t she see colors?

“Sarah?” Her mother asked.

“Ah—” Sarah sat up straight. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You’d like to see your colors, right?” Dr. Andrew asked kindly.

“Um. Yes,” Sarah answered.

“Great. Now, this is our most effective form of treatment, it’s a pill, and it helps your eyes to start to be able to see colors. I’d also recommend taking a vitamin A supplement because your levels are a little lower than we’d like. If you have any sort of weird side effect, like headaches or nausea, then call me.”

“Okay.” Sarah’s mother was jotting things down in a notebook.  _ When did she get her notebook out? _ Sarah checked her watch and realized with a start that she’d been there for over a half-hour.

“I’d also like to set up a follow-up appointment, sometime in the next week? You can schedule it with the receptionist. And Sarah?”

Sarah’s head shot up to look at Dr. Andrew.

“We have several other patients around your age, and several of them found it helpful to talk to each other. Would you be interested?”

“Maybe, yeah.” Sarah scratched her neck.

“We know it’s a lot to take in.”

Sarah’s phone  _ dinged _ loudly. Sarah grimaced as her mother glared at her. 

“Great, so maybe we could get some of them to meet with you at your next appointment. If you have any questions, please email or call.” Dr. Andrew stood, handing Sarah’s mother a couple of papers. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

Sarah and her mother stood. “Thank you,” her mother said, shaking Dr. Andrew’s hand. Sarah did the same.

The two walked back out into the waiting room.

“How’re you feeling?” Her mother asked. Sarah shrugged. While the receptionist was confirming dates, Sarah looked around the waiting room. Gray chairs, a couple of gray lamps, a logo on the wall. Gray. Her eyes swept over a tall, skinny boy sitting on one of the chairs. He looked over a pair of wire glasses and glared. She looked away.

“Well, Sarah, that’s everything. Ready to go home?”

Sarah nodded and followed her mother out to the parking lot. “Dr. Andrew gave you a couple of pamphlets in this folder.” She passed Sarah a gray folder. “They have a website too. You should check them out.”

“Sure.” Sarah flicked the folder open. 

“How’re you feeling?” Her mother asked.

“Fine.” Sarah picked up a gray pamphlet labeled “How colors might impact my education/work” and examined it.

Sarah’s mother sighed as she unlocked the car. “Let me know if you need anything, okay sweetie?”

“Okay.” Sarah opened the passenger’s seat and sat down, shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her phone

**Laney**

Sorry to bother you…

Sarah felt her face flush a little. Elaine had been Sarah’s friend since Daycare, and she was really cute. She was shy and sweet and a literal angel and Sarah maybe had the tiniest crush on her. Maybe. Crushes were pretty stupid, anyway, with soulmates.

**Laney**

Sorry to bother you, but what’s the soulmate specialist called?

Sarah checked the back of the pamphlet.

**SParky**

NSRFC. Why?

**Laney**

Got my results back. My parents want to check it out.

**SParky**

Are you okay?

**Laney**

Yeah, are you?

**SParky**

Fine. We’re heading home now. It was pretty interesting.

**Laney**

Cool

***** ***** *****

_ A month later… _

Sarah sat in the gray waiting room, looking around at the gray furniture. She sighed.

“I know you’re disappointed about how you can’t see colors yet, but it’s going to take some time,” her mother had reassured her. 

“So Sarah has a soulmate?” Her brother had asked. “Do you know who?”

And she had shaken her head and wanted to die as her brother and her father peppered her mother with questions, while she picked at her dinner.

It wasn’t just that she was disappointed with her colors. It was the fact that she didn’t know her soulmate.

“‘Scuse me.” Someone asked, standing in front of her.

Sarah’s head shot up. In front of her were three people, one tall girl with thick dark hair and dark skin, a taller, extremely skinny boy, with longish black bed hair, and an even taller, light-haired boy, with wire glasses with dark frames.  _ Hey, I think he was here last time… _

“I’m Alicia Grace, and this is Daniel,” The girl said, jerking a thumb at the black-haired boy. “And that’s—”

“I can introduce myself, thanks.” The pale-haired boy said coolly. “Matthew Kennville.”

Alicia shot a glare toward Matthew. “We’re patients here, Dr. Andrew asked us to talk to you. Wanna go to the teen room?”

“What’s the teen room?” Sarah asked, confused.

“It’s a place where the high school patients hang out. There are sodas and chips and stuff, and they have a PS4 and some books and stuff.”

“Sure.” Sarah stood, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. “See you in a minute, dad.”

Sarah’s dad, who was sitting next to her, reading a book, looked up and nodded.

“So how long have you been a patient here?” Alicia asked.

“This is my second visit.” Sarah walked alongside the three.

“Oh, wow.” Alicia turned a corner.

“What about you?” 

Alicia hummed. “I’ve been here for three years, almost.” 

“I’ve been here about a year.” Matthew adjusted his frames.

“Two years, about,” Daniel said.

“So what’s your case?” Alicia asked. “You’re here for a reason, obviously.”

Sarah smirked. “Apparently I’ve met my soulmate, but I don’t have my colors yet.”

“So you’re getting treatment?” Matthew asked.

“Yea. Just started. What was it like, getting your colors back?”

Matthew shrugged.

“Matthew and Daniel got their colors. I had to get treatment.” Alicia butted in.

“Is it like, sudden, or subtle?”

“It’s a color at a time,” Matthew answered.

Sarah looked at him, confused.

“You didn’t even get treatment, asshole.” Alicia made a face at the pale-haired boy.

Matthew frowned and opened his mouth.

“Shut up, both of you,” Daniel said sharply.

Alicia rolled her eyes. “I was born without a soulmate or colors,” she told Sarah. “I finished treatment a while back, but I come back for checkups and stuff.” She pushed open a door labeled TEEN ROOM in large letters.

“That’s pretty cool,” Sarah said, nodding. “What about you guys?”

Daniel crossed his arms. “I have a platonic soulmate.”

“That exists?” Sarah asked.

“It’s the first known case,” Daniel answered. “Meena and I don’t want to date or anything. Soulmates don’t have to be a romantic thing. It’s literally two soulmates that match each other.” He plopped down on a gray bean bag.

“Interesting.” Sarah sat down on a couch.

Daniel and Alicia looked pointedly at Matthew. He ignored them. There were several long moments of silence that seemed to sit between the air.

“I like your glasses,” Sarah said awkwardly.

Matthew’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “Thanks,” he said, just as awkward, adjusting his dark wire-framed lenses.

“Are they prescription?” Sarah asked. 

Matthew nodded. “They’re just glasses. They have tinted frames, they’re not meant to block out the sun.”

“Ah.” Sarah nodded.

“Why don’t you wear regular glasses, anyway?” Alicia asked.

Matthew frowned. “None of your business,  _ Gracie _ ,” He spat.

“Asshole,” Alicia muttered under her breath.

“Shut up,” Daniel grumbled. Sarah let out a breathy laugh.

Alicia ignored him. “Where’s your dog today,  _ Mattie? _ ”

Matthew shot up, glaring. “Lu is not a dog, you aggravating half-witted ass-”

“MATTIE!” Someone screeched.

Four heads shot up as the door was slammed open, someone shot into the room, dashed across the room, and leaped into Matthew’s arms. Sarah caught a glimpse of brown hair, a red sweatshirt and black jeans, and a white baseball cap and shoes, as the boy’s limb’s wrapped around the taller boy. 

“Orange, Mattie, orange!” The boy shouted.

_ Mattie?  _ Sarah wondered.

“Lu?” Matthew wheezed.

“Dr. Andrew tried these eye drops and he gave them to me and a couple of minutes later I could see orange! And he had these most amazing photos of sunsets and it was  _ so gorgeous _ , I can’t even - oh shit, did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Lu.” Matthew set the boy down. He was of average height, and his features were pretty average too, especially next to Matthew’s height and pale hair and glasses.

“I’m sorry, I was just so excited—”

“I’m fine, Lu, don’t worry,” Matthew reassured the boy - Lu? - smiling down at him. “Ah, this is Sarah.”

Lu turned to Sarah, flashing a grin with bright white teeth. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Luca.”

“Sarah Park,” she said.

“Sarah’s a new patient here,” Alicia said.

Sarah nodded, but before anyone could say anything else, the receptionist knocked on the door. “Sarah? Dr. Andrew can see you now.”

Sarah stood, turning awkwardly at the four others. “Nice to meet you all.” 

“Likewise,” Daniel said.

Luca beamed and waved as the door shut.

* * *

After her appointment - which would include a reassurance that yes, the pills would take a while to work - Sarah headed back into the parking lot again. After expressing her concerns about finding her soulmate, Dr. Andrew had ordered a couple of tests, which would hopefully determine when she had met her soulmate. This was a bit of a relief, but now Sarah had a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. She’d get the results later today.

**Laney**

**Thanks for telling us about the NSRFC, again.**

**SParky**

**No problem**

**Did you get an appointment?**

**Laney**

**Yeah**

**A couple of weeks ago**

**Apparently, I’ve already met my soulmate**

**And I don’t have my colors.**

**It was actually really interesting, the doctor I met was really nice.**

**I started treatment and stuff so hopefully, I can start seeing colors soon**

Sarah shut her phone off.

_ No fuckin way. _

_ Stop overthinking this. _

_ Elaine is not your soulmate. _

_ This is wishful thinking. _

_ No. _

_ Stop. _

She kept this up until she got home, where she immediately went upstairs and shut herself into her room. She needed a distraction. Homework? She pulled her chemistry book out of her bag.

_ Maybe? _

_ No. _

_ But what if? _

_ Stop. _

She twirled a pen with her fingers and tried to read over her notes from earlier this morning.

_ What are the chances? _

_ How long ago did I meet Elaine? _

_ 13 years ago? _

She shut her eyes.

_ Maybe this is fate. _

She put her head in her hand and groaned.

_ Maybe this was meant to be _ .

Her head hit her desk.

“Sarah? Dinner’s ready.” Her brother stood in the doorway, looking at her.

“Oh.” Sarah grimaced. “Thanks.”

She swept past him and shot down the stairs. Her mother was standing near the kitchen entrance, looking at her phone.

“Oh, Sarah.” Her mother looked up as she walked past. “Dr. Andrew emailed me. You met your soulmate around the time you started daycare.”

Sound went dead.

_ No. Fucking. Way. _

_ Hell no. _

_ Oh my God. _

_ Elaine went to daycare with her. _

_ She and Elaine were friends almost immediately. _

_ They are still best friends. _

_ They met 13 years ago. _

_ And neither she nor Elaine has her colors yet. _

“Holy fucking shit,” She said aloud

“Language, dumbass—” her brother interjected.

“I gotta go!” She shouted, running toward the door.

“Sarah?” Her parents shouted after her, but she was already gone. Dashing down the streets, the streetlights shining white and the sky a dark gray as she sped past.

She knew the way.

They were soulmates after all.

She found herself in front of a cheerful-looking house, ringing the doorbell of a gray door repeatedly.

“Jesus, I got it, I got it - Sarah?”

And right in front of her, was Elaine.

With dark caramel-colored hair and blue plastic glasses and tanned skin and dark brown freckles and a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

“You’re the one,” Elaine breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things:  
> —The way Sarah and Elaine received colors were not one by one like Luca’s case. Matthew was just speaking from experience, every case is different  
> —Technically, Sarah wouldn’t have known the names of these colors, I just wanted to describe it that way.  
> Easter Eggs, again  
> — Sarah’s nickname - S(arah) + Park + Y = Sparky  
> — The ending is similar to my “Tomorrow?” Fic because I’m uncreative  
> — When Sarah’s brother says “Language, dumbass” that’s a joke because...he’s cursing...


	3. Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia doesn’t believe in soulmates and her parents think that needs fixing. Little do they know, that Alicia doesn’t have a soulmate or their colors. They’ll work it out.

_ Three years ago... _

“Guess who found their soulmate yesterday?” Alicia’s mother passed around a paper box filled with rice.

“Who?” Her father asked, biting into a piece of General Tso’s Chicken.

“Your cousin, Susanne.” Alicia’s mother looked over her glasses to her daughter.

Alicia rolled her eyes. “Great,” she mumbled.

“Who’s Susanne?” Her father asked.

“Saisha,” Alicia answered. “The name wasn’t ‘normal’ enough for her.” She poked her chopsticks into a piece of chicken.

“What’s wrong with wanting a more Americanized name?” Her mother asked.

“At least she has a name that her grandparents can pronounce. Unlike ‘Alicia Grace.’”

“What’s wrong with your name?” Her father asked her.

“It’s like the whitest name you could think of.”

Her father glared. “Just because you have an American name does not mean you’re not Indian.”

“When’s the last time you talked to Dadi and Dada, then? Are we so Americanized that we can’t see them?” Alicia asked sharply.

“Where’s this attitude coming from, Alicia?” Her mother asked, just as sharp.

“When’s the last time we celebrated Holi with our family, mom?” Alicia shot back.

“Alicia!” Her father shouted.

Alicia’s gaze dropped to her plate. “Soulmates are stupid, anyway,” she grumbled.

“What makes you say that?” Her mother asked her, voice growing sharper with every syllable.

“The fact that there’s only one person you can be in love with is complete bullshit,” Alicia complained loudly. “And that you have to love this person, even if you’ve never met them. If you don’t even know them.”

“Alicia,” her father warned.

“Do you know how hard it is for soulmates to get divorced? So many people are trapped in abusive relationships because ‘oh, they’re soulmates, they would never do that.’ It’s idiotic. It’s because of this so-called ‘love’ that only they can share.”

“Alicia,” her mother said angrily. “Shut up!”

“You don’t like to talk about your parents or India because your parents weren’t soulmates, and you can’t handle the fact that people can still have great relationships without being soulmates. You’re so disgusted by that fact that you can’t even talk about it!” Alicia said to her father. 

“ENOUGH.” He boomed. “Alicia, go to your room.” 

“But—”

“NOW.” Her mother shouted.

Alicia pushed away from the table and stood.

* * *

“You’re Alicia Grace?” Dr. Andrew asked.

“Just Alicia is fine.” 

“And you’re here because…” Dr. Andrew flipped through some papers, frowning. “My apologies, there doesn’t seem to be anything listed.”

“I’m here because my parents are insane,” Alicia said.

The doctor set down the papers and looked at her. “I’m sorry, could you elaborate?”

Alicia sighed. “I told them I didn’t believe in soulmates, and they got really pissed off and now they think I’m delusional so they want me to talk to you.”

“I see,” Dr. Andrew nodded slowly. “And what makes you think that soulmates don’t exist?”

Alicia rolled her eyes. “I just think that the idea that you can have only one person you can be with is a load of bull, accompanied by idiocracy and misconceptions. People can be happy without a soulmate. My grandparents aren’t soulmates, and if there are any two people in love, it would be them.”

“So you don’t believe in soulmates because you believe people can be happy without soulmates, but everyone else thinks that you can only love one person.”

Alicia nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. My parents hate talking about this kind of shit. They’ve basically cut off any ties with my grandparents because of it.”

“So they think you can only have one person that you can love, and that person is your soulmate.”

“Yeah.” Alicia watched him carefully. He had turned to a computer and was pulling up a couple things.

He turned back to look at her for a moment. “Well, you’re at least partially right. Soulmates aren’t just a singular romantic partner, despite many misconceptions you’ll see. It’s basically just a person that matches you best. Doesn’t mean you can’t be happy with someone who isn’t your soulmate, like your grandparents.” He turned back to the computer. “But I would hope that the thing I’ve been studying for over a decade exists.”

Alicia blinked. “Wait, so you’re saying—”

“That there’s such a thing as platonic soulmates,” Dr. Andrew finished. “We have a pair that’s a patient here. Around your age. You might meet them sometime.”

“Holy shit.”

Dr. Andrew laughed. “I’d say that’s a justified response. Now, we have a couple things we’d like to discuss, if…ah, yes.”

A tall, blonde woman entered the room. “Hi, are you Alicia?” She asked as she entered the room, smiling.

“Yes,” Alicia said. 

“I’m the other Dr. Andrew,” the woman introduced herself.

“My wife,” the first Dr. Andrew added.

“You can call me Dr. Nicole, if that’s easier. Now, I’m here because your case suggests that we might be heading into more of my area of expertise rather than his.” Dr. Nicole gestured towards Dr. Andrew.

He nodded. “My area is more of pairs of soulmates, while your case is more of a singular one.”

“Have you ever heard of people born without soulmates?”

Alicia nodded slowly.

“Normally, those are people born with their colors. But we believe you might have a case where you have neither a soulmate nor your colors,” Dr. Nicole said carefully. “Now, we know this might be a lot to take in—”

“Holy shit.” Alicia’s eyes widened.

Dr. Nicole’s mouth opened slightly. “Um, are you—”

“It all makes sense now,” Alicia realized. 

“What makes sense?” Dr. Andrew asked.

“Me not having a soulmate!” Alicia said. “I thought I was crazy, that I never felt like I wanted a soulmate or any of that shit.”

Dr. Andrew, trying not to laugh at the fact that his newest patient had just said ‘shit’ four times in the past five minutes, was smiling. “We have an array of treatments available for your ability to not see colors, but you seem to be okay with not having a soulmate…”

“I’m perfectly fine with not having a soulmate,” Alicia reassured him.

“...but we do need to have your parent’s approval before prescribing anything.”

“Ah.”

“If you like, we could explain it to them in private, and you can hang out in the Teen Room until we’re done.”

“Teen Room?” Alicia asked.

“It’s a place that we’ve set aside for high schoolers. There might be a couple other patients you can talk to.”

* * *

_ Present Day… _

“So you’re Sarah’s soulmate, huh?”

Elaine nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

Alicia nodded. “Well, I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

“You’re only saying that because she brought brownies,” Daniel muttered. Meena, an extremely short, dark haired girl, hit the back of his head. “Ow!”

“Well, I’m not lying.” Alicia bit into the rich, fudgy, square. “They’re delicious.”

Elaine laughed.

“It’s so great to meet you,” Luca beamed at Elaine. 

Elaine beamed back. “It’s great to meet all of you, too,” she said cheerfully. “There’s a lot more of you than I thought there would be. These cases seem to be so rare.”

“It’s just because the NSRFC is in the area,” Matthew answered, picking up another brownie. “The cases are few and far between pretty much anywhere else in the US.”

“That’s interesting,” Elaine mused.

Luca swatted at Matthew’s arm. “Don’t eat all of them,” he scolded. 

Matthew crammed the last of the brownie into his mouth. “It’s not my fault. The salt content in my soul needs balance.”

Luca turned to Elaine. “I’m so sorry.”

“Take as much as you need,” Elaine beamed again.

Sarah, growing uncomfortable, wrapped an arm around Elaine’s shoulders. Elaine’s cheeks took on a delicate shade of pink, Alicia noted. At this, Matthew drew Luca closer to himself. Daniel and Meena looked at the two couples with slight smirks.

_ It’s like a competition between the cuter couple.  _ Alicia thought.  _ With added possessiveness and jealousy. Are Sarah and Elaine even dating properly yet? _

“So how long have you guys been patients here?” Elaine asked. 

Alicia let herself tune out for a moment. The entire group was here - the high schoolers at NSRFC. Sarah, Elaine, Matthew, Luca, Daniel, and Meena.

_ I’ve come a long way from arguing with my parents about soulmates. _ She thought to herself, simultaneously snatching up another of Elaine’s brownies. Her phone  _ dinged  _ loudly, and she picked it up.

**Mom**

**We should be heading back home soon, so wrap it up with your friends.**

She sighed. “I gotta go, guys.”

Sarah nodded. “See you next week,” she called, as Alicia stood and walked toward the door. 

“Yeah, next week.” Alicia waved as she left the room.

The ride home was uneventful, and Alicia headed upstairs as soon as she got home. She was finishing up a history assignment when someone knocked on her door.

“Yeah?” She asked.

Her mother opened the door. “There’s a call for you. Come downstairs, please.”

Alicia sighed, standing up. Probably her Aunt Jo or someone like that. Meaning at least an hour of agonizing small talk. She walked downstairs slowly, dragging her feet.

Her father was sitting on the couch, talking in a loud volume to his phone. “Your thumb is covering the camera, Paapa. Yes, that’s better. Thank you.”

_ Paapa? Really? _

Alicia sped up a bit, and sat next to her father eagerly.  _ It is them. I’ve seen them in so many photos. _

“Dada? Dadi?” She asked.

“Is this Alicia?” An older man asked in a thick accent.

“Yes, this is Alicia.”

“Alicia! Ah, how beautiful you are. I have not seen you since you were very little,” an older woman beamed at her.

“Dadi, I’ve missed you,” Alicia beamed back.

“I’ve missed you too, my sunshine.” Her grandmother said.  _ Sunshine. I forgot that they used to call me that.  _

“I’ve missed you as well,” Her grandfather added.

“I’ve missed you too, Dada,” Alicia took the phone.

Her parents smiled at her sadly. They didn’t speak, but Alicia knew what they wanted to say.

_ I’m sorry we didn’t do this earlier. _

_ Thank you. I’ve missed this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know very little about what you’d address your elders in Hindi so please forgive me and if there are any mistakes please let me know I’m so sorry  
> \- When I wrote this I had just baked a batch of Tasty 101’s Best Brownies because they really are amazing, Claire please email me if you have any tips  
> \- Is Matthew going to make an appearance in every chapter? Maybe. Is Sarah? Maybe. They’re my children.  
> \- Is Alicia an American name? I have no idea.  
> \- Happy Birthday Aaron Judge! (All rise)  
> \- I tried to make Alicia’s life as “Americanized” as possible - like, her name, how she calls her parents ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ and that they order Chinese takeout. I dunno man, just roll with it.  
> \- Kudos and comments make my day! :)


	4. Luca and Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Matthew meets his new neighbor Luca, he immediately gets his colors. Luca? He doesn’t. In a wild, spur-of-the-moment decision, Matthew decides not to tell Luca that they’re soulmates. Ten years later, Luca still doesn’t know, and the two are best friends. When an opportunity presents itself to prove that they are, in fact, soulmates, will Matthew take it?

Matthew was six when he peeked out the window to look at the family that’s moving in next door. His old neighbors were a family of four with a terrifying dog, with two high schoolers with sharp gazes and glares.

He hated them as soon as their German Shepard chased his two-month-old kitten down the street a week after they moved in. They moved away less than a year later.

Seven weeks later, Matthew watched as the movers carried large cardboard boxes into the house, helped by a early-thirties aged couple, one carrying a baby in a car seat. He watched as a girl and a tiny boy hopped out of a dark green honda. Matthew frowned.

Lydia, his gorgeous ragdoll, leaped into his lap and nuzzled his hand. He petted her absentmindedly, watching the tiny boy. The boy looked up at the house. Matthew leaned closer to the window. Lydia, unsatisfied with the attention, batted at Matthew’s face. Matthew sighed and picked her up, about to stand up, but his attention immediately snapped toward the boy again.

He was taking a carrier out of the car.  _ Not a dog, not a dog, _ Matthew begged.

He opened the door of the carrier.

A cream-colored, long-haired cat stepped out of the carrier and stretched in the midday sunshine.

Matthew nearly dropped Lydia on the ground.

Definitely not a dog.

* * *

Matthew was still six when he was playing in the backyard, kicking around a soccer ball and bouncing it on his knee. It had been a week since the new neighbors moved in. His mother was planning on making a cake for them. He focused his gaze on the ball, letting it drop to the ground.

He wondered if the boy next door was nice.  _ Maybe. He does have a cat.  _

_ Are cats a measurement of kindness, though? _

He contemplated for a moment, not paying attention to the ball. Deep in his thoughts, he kicked it over the fence.

The ball landed in the grass of his neighbor’s yard. His eyes widened.

_ Now what? Dad is going to kill me. Do I climb over the fence? _

He shut his eyes as if waiting for the ball to magically fly over the fence and hit him in the face.

“Is this yours?” Someone called.

He shut his eyes tighter. “Yes. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” the person said cheerfully. “Here.”

The ball was tossed over the two-foot fence with a plunk. Matthew opened his eyes. The ball was a couple of feet away from his feet. He looked over the fence.

The world burst into color. Light flooded into his sight. Everything was so, overwhelmingly bright. 

It was beautiful.

“Whoa,” Matthew whispered.

“Are you okay?” The person asked, concerned.

There, sitting in the grass in the yard next to him, was a boy. He was on the scrawny side, with average features - thin, dark hair, and slightly rounded features, jeans, and a t-shirt, except for his eyes. They were an unusual shade, bright and shiny and…

“Pretty,” he blurted out.

The boy blinked at him.

“I mean - the colors! You see them, right?” Matthew asked, eyes wide.

“Colors?” The boy said slowly.

“You don’t see this?” Matthew asked, realization slowly setting in.

“I don’t see anything,” the boy said, tilting his head at Matthew.

“You don’t…” Matthew stared at him.

The boy stood and walked over to him, sticking his hand out over the fence. “I’m Luca.”

“Oh.” Matthew looked at him, then took his hand. “Matthew.”

“Do you wanna play?” Luca asked him.

Matthew looked at him. Then he made a firm decision.

_ No one could know. _

“Do you play soccer?” He asked.

* * *

Matthew was seven when his teacher called home, concerned with his participation in class. His mother brought him to an optometrist, and two weeks later, Matthew had a pair of black plastic frames and was excitedly describing trees to Luca.

The two had become rather close in the past two years, becoming quite good friends. Matthew had never become close to someone his age. But Lu was different. His parents sometimes joked that they got along like soulmates. Only Matthew really knew.

“They look really cool, Mattie,” Luca told him, grinning.

“Everything looks really clear,” Matthew said. “And really bright.”

“Bright?” Luca tilted his head at his friend.

Matthew frowned. “I mean, I can see every single leaf on that tree. And the grass too. It’s really cool.”

Luca grinned at him. “Imagine how it’ll look when you meet your soulmate.”

Matthew froze. His stomach dropped.

_ What if Lu never gets his colors? What if I’m waiting for nothing? Will I just never tell him? _

_ How unfair. _

Guilt burrowed deep in his chest.

“Yeah. That’ll be...cool.”

* * *

Matthew was nine when his brother left him.

“You’re leaving me with him.” Matthew glared at his brother, who was sitting on his bed, looking lost, holding an opened letter as if it were a bomb about to explode.

Anthony dropped his face into his hand and rubbed his temples. “I don’t want to, Matt,” he said wearily. “But there’s no other way.”

“Mom, too.” Matthew took the papers out of his hand and examined the words with mixed hatred and happiness.

“Matt, I know, I know. I hate how there’s no place for you or mom to go. I hate knowing that you’re alone with him. But we can’t go to the police, they’d never believe us. Mom can’t file for divorce. I promise, one day I’ll get you and mom out of here and we’ll never see him again.” He reached out and grasped his younger brother’s shoulder. 

Matthew pulled out his grasp, still reading the letter.

“Matt, please. I hate this as much as you do. And I promise, once you’re old enough, you’ll live with me and mom will get a divorce and we’ll all be free.” Anthony spread his arms out wide. Matthew looked at him and opened his mouth.

“Divorce?” Someone was in the doorway.

Matthew stiffened. Anthony froze.

“What’s this about divorce?”

“Dad, it’s nothing.” His brother stood up, shaking his head.

His father walked forward, slowly. He raised a hand. Anthony cowered, but his hand came down to strike Matthew’s face. Matthew inhaled sharply.

_ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. _ Matthew told himself.

“Matthew,” his father growled. “What were you and Anthony talking about?”

“College,” Matthew mumbled.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Matthew looked up into his father’s eyes. “College,” he answered firmly.

“What about,” his father leaned down to stare into his son's eyes. When Matthew didn’t answer, he turned to Anthony. “What about, Anthony.”

Anthony flinched. “I’ve been accepted at Columbia University. Full ride.” 

The room was silent for a moment. Their father’s face split into a toothy grin.

_ Could it be that he’s proud?  _ Matthew wondered. _ But since when has Dad ever been proud of us? _

“University, huh?” He said after several long, agonizing moments.

Anthony nodded.

His father nodded, slowly. Then his hand came down, striking Anthony’s cheek with a SMACK.

His smile was now gone, replaced with a look of pure hatred.

“Now, Anthony.” Their father growled. “What on earth does university have to do with divorce?”

Anthony didn’t answer, the only sound being his harsh breathing. Matthew winced.

There were several long moments, silent except for Anthony. Matthew stared at his father. He shook his head and stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself. Andrew dropped to his knees again as the door slammed behind him.

“Matt.” His voice was shaky and hoarse. “I’m leaving you with him.”

Matthew gazed at him.

“You need to get out of here,” he said slowly.

* * *

Matthew was eleven when he started getting splitting headaches, during school, at night, everywhere. Matthew’s mother brings him to his optometrist, who sends them to a specialist at the NSRFC.

“He seems to have a sudden onset of photophobia, which is a condition in which he’s sensitive to light,” a doctor explained. “And until he’s older we shouldn’t try anything like contacts to help his condition. We can try something like eye drops. If those don’t work, we can try tinted lenses to his glasses, but as those make you not be able to see colors, I’d recommend the drops.”

Matthew thought of Luca and guilt burrowed itself a little deeper in his chest.

If he can’t see colors, I shouldn’t be able to see them either.

“Can I try the glasses first?” He asked.

“When he does get his colors, we’ll try an alternative. Here’s my card, if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.” The doctor smiled at his mother.

His mother smiled back, shaking the woman’s hand. “Thank you, Dr. Nicole.

* * *

Matthew was twelve when he joined his school’s soccer team with Luca by his side.

Matthew’s goalie. Luca’s a central midfielder.

Matthew got a pair of tinted contacts.

He nearly punched one of his teammates for making a joke about how Luca looked average. 

_ Average, _ he thought to himself, blood boiling.

Lu was  _ beautiful. _

After getting an email from the coach, Matthew’s mother sat him down and made him tell her what happened. When he did, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“We need to find a better outlet for that anger of yours,” she told him.

Soccer is his outlet, he explained. His mother understood. She always understood. She was the one who taught him soccer in the first place. The star of her high school team.

Practice was rough, but it was 5 hours a week where he was not at home.

And he was with Luca.

* * *

Matthew knows what people whisper about him.

_ I hear his dad got laid off the police force after overdosing on his shift. _

_ I hear his brother went to university in New York just to get away from the family. _

_ I hear his grandparents pay for his tuition. _

_ I hear his mom got a PhD in English but got a crappy job at the local elementary school. _

_ I hear he’s gay. _

_ Why does Luca Kohn hang out with him? _

_ The best player that our soccer team has seen in a while. Took his team to win the championship. If he keeps it up he’ll be scouted. But I don’t think colleges will like his attitude. _

_ He’s always so...angry. _

_ Top of his class as well. He’s in high school Geometry and World history. But he doesn’t talk to anyone but that scrawny kid. _

_ Luca Kohn? He’s a good kid. Captain of the middle school’s soccer team. Gets straight As. He’s very polite, very kind. But he’s friends with Matthew Kennville. _

_ A good kid like him shouldn’t be hanging out with someone like that Kennville boy. _

* * *

Matthew was fourteen when he started going to his local high school instead of the private school that his grandparents paid the tuition of. 

Luca was attending the same school. Matthew’s stomach seemed to be doing cartwheels when Luca beamed at him and said, “I’m glad we’re together, Matti\\.”

_ Together. _ Matthew liked the sound of that. 

Anthony had a dorm at Columbia University and an internship at a hospital nearby. He told Matthew that he’s thinking of getting a nursing degree. Matthew thinks that it suits him.

His mother spends less and less time at home. Matthew’s thankful for it. Every once in a while, they’ll go out for lunch, just the two of them. Without his father.

Matthew was fourteen when he and Luca are put into the same homeroom and are at the top of every class he has, besides his History and Math.

Matthew was fourteen when he got into his first fight. It wouldn’t be his last, either. He knew he had anger issues. Luca wasn’t there to calm him down.

Matthew was fourteen when he admitted to himself that he liked Luca. Maybe even loved.

* * *

Matthew was fifteen when he wonders if he should tell Luca that they’re soulmates.

_ But he’d be so disappointed. _

_ He still wouldn’t have his colors. _

_ He doesn’t want me. _

_ He doesn’t love me. _

_ He’d be mad at me for keeping it from him. _

* * *

Matthew was sixteen when he had to take a class about soulmates.

_ It’s a rather boring class, and all he felt is more and more guilt. _

_ Lu deserves more than you. _

_ Lu wouldn't want you as a soulmate. _

_ You’re an asshole. A fucking asshole with anger issues and depression. _

* * *

Matthew was sixteen when he found a business card from some sort of soulmate research facility. On the back, his mother has scribbled some sort of note - “call when Matthew gets his colors for alternative glasses.” It has a number and an email and an address, but also a website. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he tucks the card into his pocket. 

* * *

Matthew was sixteen when he realized it had been a decade since he met Luca. A decade since he met his soulmate. A decade since he got his colors.

A decade since Luca did not get his colors.

More guilt burrowed itself into his chest. 

* * *

Matthew was sixteen when he found the business card on his desk. Curious, he typed the website into his search engine.  NSRFC.com. 

He scrolled through a couple of articles, half-interested. Researching soulmates, that’s basically what it was. He clicked on a subpage labeled WHAT WE DO in bright letters. 

_ NSRFC takes in patients that don’t have the cookie-cutter soulmate story, but we make sure that there’s a happy ending somewhere. _

_ Platonic soulmates...platonic soulmates are rare, simply because it’s a matter if a pair of soulmates want a platonic or romantic relationship with each other. Contrary to popular belief, soulmates don’t have to be romantic... _ read more

_ Soulmateless cases...some people are born without soulmates. At our clinic, you can meet other people without soulmates, as you don’t have to be soulmates to be in a relationship. Here, we offer... _ read more

_ Soulmates without colors...in some cases, there are some people who meet their soulmate but either one or both does not receive their colors. In these cases, we offer an array of treatments... _ read more

Matthew freezes.

_ Soulmates without colors… _

* * *

Matthew was sixteen when he sat in the waiting room of NSRFC with his mother, wrapping up the end of his very long explanation.

“Luca’s your soulmate?” She asked, speaking slowly. Matthew nodded.

“And you met him a decade ago.” Matthew nodded again.

“And you got your colors, but he didn’t, and when you figured it out, you decided not to tell anyone.”

Matthew nodded a third time. He inhaled shakily.

“Oh, sweetie,” Matthew's mother reached out to grip his shoulder.

He exhaled slowly.

“I’m so sorry, Matthew,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that by yourself.”

He shook her head, gripping her wrist. “You shouldn’t apologize. It was my decision,” he said firmly.

She smiled at him sadly. “I’m still sorry,” she said.

“How am I supposed to tell Luca?” he asked.

She squeezed his shoulder. “Just explain and apologize. You’re soulmates. You’ll work it out.”

* * *

Matthew stood in front of Luca’s house, fist in the air, inches away from the door. He hesitated, then knocked.

A few moments later, the door swung open, and a face popped out. Matthew glanced over his glasses, brown hair and pretty, bright green eyes.  _ Fuck the guy who called him average,  _ He thinks to himself.

“Ah, Mattie!” Luca beamed at him. 

Matthew exhaled. “Lu.”

“Where were you today? I didn’t see you in class.”

“Doctor’s appointment.” Matthew smiled at him uneasily. “Can I come in?”

“‘Course you can,” Luca chirped, opening the door a little wider. “What’s up?”

Matthew entered, slipping off his shoes. “I wanted to talk to you about—”

“IS THAT MATTHEW?” Someone was shouting.

“YES,” Luca shouted back.

“MATCHIE!” Someone shrieked. Matthew jumped as Luca’s eleven-year-old sister slid down the banister and landed neatly on the floor. “Can you help me with my math homework? Luca is being meaannn.”

“Hi, Louise.” Matthew smiled at her.

“MATTHIEEE!” Luca’s five-year-old sister screeched as she ran down the hall to leap into Matthew’s arms. Matthew let out a grunt, but caught her neatly and lifted her up.

“Lola, I think you got bigger,” he groaned. “I might not be able to carry you anymore.”

“Aw, Matthie,” Lola poked Matthew’s face.

“Mattsie, is that you?” Luca’s eighteen-year-old sister walked down the hallway. “We missed you.”

“You saw him four days ago,” Luca muttered.

“Hey, Lori,” Matthew grinned awkwardly at Luca’s older sister.

“Hey, Mattsie. How’s practice going?”

“Same as always.” Matthew set Lola down.

“You guys, Mattie is not here to talk to you.” Luca hissed.

“C’mon, Lucaaaa, you can’t keep Matchie all to yourself,” Louise whined.

“Matthie is my friend too!” Lola grabbed Matthew’s leg possessively.

“Yea, Luca, are you hogging Mattsie?” Lori teased.

Luca rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Mattie, let’s go upstairs.”

“Sharing is caring, Luca!” Louise shouted as Luca dragged Matthew upstairs.

“Please shut up!” Luca shouted back, before shutting his bedroom door closed. He sighed, then plopped onto the bed. “So what’s up?”

“I have something to tell you.” Matthew scratched at the back of his neck.

Luca frowned at him. “You look awkward standing there. Sit down.” He patted the space next to him.

Matthew shook his head. “I’d rather stand.”

“Okay, stand.” Luca furrowed his brow. “Are you okay?”

”Me? I’m fine.” Matthew inhaled. “Lu...do you remember when we met?”

“Vaguely...why?”

“Well - I was at this soulmate specialist - ugh, I can’t do this.”

“Mattie?” Luca tilted his head.

“You see, Lu, I...” Matthew groaned and ran a hair through his hair.

“Did you meet your soulmate?” Luca asked him, his voice sounding slightly strained.

“I - no, well, no, not today, but,” Matthew inhaled, then exhaled. “I have. Met my soulmate.”

“What?” Luca stood.

“Lu. You’re my soulmate.”

Luca stared at him. “Is this some sort of joke? Mattie, I don’t have my colors.”

“But I do. And I’ve had them for a decade. When I met you.”

“Mattie, you’re not making any sense.”

Matthew sighed. “Lu, when I met you, I got my colors, but you didn’t. I didn’t tell you. I was afraid of saying because I didn’t know for sure. I didn’t tell you until now.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Mattie. How come I don’t have my colors?” Luca let out a nervous laugh.

“There’s a rare sort of condition, where you don’t get your colors when you meet your soulmate. I went to this soulmate research facility with my mom - there are...treatments and stuff. Things you can get if you want your colors.”

Luca laughed again, shaking his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Please believe me. You’re my soulmate, Lu.”

“How come you didn’t tell me?” Luca said softly. 

“I was...scared. And a coward.”

Luca walked forward and squashed Matthew’s face with his hands. Matthew felt his face flush. 

“When have you ever been a coward, Matthew Kennville?” Luca asked seriously. 

“Please never call me that again,” Matthew answered, just as serious. 

“What? Kennville?”

“No. Matthew. It sounds weird when you say it. You always call me Mattie.”

Luca laughed. Matthew smiled a little, but his face soon fell into a frown. 

“Can you try to get an appointment at the NSRFC? The research facility?” He asked softly. “I promise I’m not lying.”

Luca’s smile faltered again. “I’ll ask my parents, okay?”

“Do you forgive me for not telling you?” Matthew asked, in the same soft voice. 

“I still don’t know whether you’re lying or not.”

“But if I weren’t.” Matthew persisted.

Luca hesitated. 

“I would wish that you didn’t. But...I’d forgive you. It’s understandable.”

“I’m so sorry,” Matthew whispered.

Luca was quiet for a second. He could probably count the number of times he had heard Matthew apologize on one hand (When they first met, when Matthew had almost sat on Momo, Luca’s cat, when Matthew had gotten home after curfew and his father had yelled at him, and now.)

“Shh.” Luca covered Matthew’s mouth with his hand, frowning at him. “I don’t know if you’re lying yet.”

Matthew nodded, his cheeks dusted with pale pink.

* * *

Matthew sat in the waiting room of the NSRFC, staring at the ground with a furrowed brow. Luca was in his appointment with Dr. Andrew, with his dad. Getting a test to figure out if Luca really did meet his soulmate. A feeling of nervousness burrowed itself into his chest along with the ever-growing guilt. He stared at the ground a little harder.

“Oi. Are you Matthew?”

Matthew glanced up. In front of him was a tall girl - not as tall as him, of course, but still, tall - with thick black hair pulled into a ponytail and a sharp glare.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I’m Alicia Grace. I’m a patient here, Dr. Andrew asked me to talk to you.”

“Ah.” Matthew stood and held out a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“So you’re new here?” Alicia gripped his hand firmly.

“Yes. Well, I’m not getting treatment. My...friend is.”

“Your soulmate?” She asked, plopping down in the seat next to him.

“Yes. I think. Well, yes.”

Alicia raised her eyebrows at him. He glared.  _ What is this girl’s deal? _ “Yes, he’s my soulmate.”

“What’s with the hesitation?” She asked him.

He huffed, crossing his arms.  _ This is the kind of person I hate. Nosy people, cocky people, snarky people. _ “I’ve known Lu since I was six. I got my colors, and he didn’t.”

“How old are you? Eighteen?” Alicia tilted her head at him with a calculating gaze.

“Sixteen.”

“Damn, four-eyes, you’re a tall one.”

Matthew glared again.

“So, this Lu person has been a patient here for ten years? I’m surprised I haven’t met him before.”

Matthew frowned and adjusted his glasses. “This is his first appointment here.”

“Wait, so he hasn’t had his colors for the past ten years?”

“No, Grace,” he answered heatedly.

“Did he, just, not know that the NSRFC existed?”

Matthew gritted his teeth. “That’s partially why.”

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him again. “Partially?”

Matthew exhaled slowly.  _ This girl is obviously not going away until I tell her. _

“I didn’t tell him,” Matthew said slowly. “I didn’t tell him that we’re soulmates. Until yesterday.”

“Wait, so you kept it a secret? For ten years?”

“Yes,” Matthew said shortly.

“Damn.”

Matthew nodded once, then focused his attention on the ground again.

“So now he’s getting the tests and stuff?”

“He still doesn’t believe me,” Matthew muttered. “And when he finds out, I don’t know if he’ll forgive me.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

Matthew glanced up at Alicia. She smirked at him.

“You’re soulmates. You’ll work it out.”

“That’s what everyone is telling me.”

“Because it’s true.”

Matthew stared at her for a moment. She stared back, still smirking.

“Matthew? We’re done.”

Matthew glanced up, and there was Luca, looking at him awkwardly.

“Lu.” He said.

Luca’s dad patted Luca’s shoulder. “I’m going to set up another appointment. You two can head outside.”

Luca nodded, and Matthew stood.

“I’ll see you around, Alicia Grace.” He said to her.

She nodded. 

Matthew and Luca walked outside together, Matthew’s hands shoved into his pockets. The bitter autumn air seemed to bite at their cheeks.

“Well?” He asked, after several long moments

“I guess you’re my soulmate.”

Matthew exhaled.

“Lu, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up and let me talk.”

Matthew immediately complied. 

“I thought about it a lot last night.” Luca crossed his arms. “I don’t completely understand why you kept it a secret, but it’s not every day that you call yourself a coward, so I know you’re sorry.”

Matthew nodded vigorously. 

“I get it. You were scared. We were six, for God’s sake. And I’m glad you’re telling me now. So, I forgive you.”

Matthew exhaled again.

“But don’t think this is some sort of ‘forgive and forget’ thing. I will definitely remember this. Okay, now you can talk.” Luca attempted a stern glare.

“Lu. I am so, incredibly sorry.”

Luca’s eyes started to water.

“Lu, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.”

Tears started to pour down Luca’s cheeks.

“I hate you.” Luca cried. 

“Hate me all you want. I deserve it.”

“No. Shut up. I’ve forgiven you, so stop apologizing,” Luca sniffed, scrubbing at his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Matthew wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hunching over to tuck his chin into Luca’s hair.

“I love you, Luca Johnathan Kohn,” He murmured into Luca’s brown locks.

Luca pulled away from Matthew, looking up to stare into Matthew’s eyes.

Matthew mentally cursed. “Sorry, that was terrible timing.”

And that’s when Luca stepped forward and launched himself into Matthew’s arms, wrapping his legs around Matthew's torso and his arms around his neck, and crushed their lips together. Matthew stumbled forward and instinctively caught Luca from slipping, simultaneously deepening the kiss with a passion that had been bottled up for ten years. Luca’s hands slipped into white-blond locks as Matthew’s thumbs ran along the hem of Luca’s jeans.

They separated and stared at each other.

Matthew set Luca down and reached to cup his face in his hands.

“You’re so pretty,” Matthew whispered, like some sort of boy with a puppy love crush.

Luca beamed, and Matthew’s heart melted.

“I love you, Luca Johnathan Kohn,” he murmured again, running his thumbs along Luca’s cheeks, fingers in his hair.

Luca smiled and pressed their lips together again.

“And I love you, Matthew Stephen Kennville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I started writing this, at an ungodly hour, a random thought popped into my head. What was that thought, you might ask? “I have a headcanon that all of Luca’s siblings have a different nickname for Matthew.” The thought didn’t even occur to me that I am the literal author and I can make whatever the hell I want canon. Wow.
> 
> Also, while I was writing this, also at an ungodly hour, I was like “is Matthew too ooc?” but he is literally my character. 
> 
> More Easter Eggs if you’d like:  
>  \- Matthew’s cat looks like how I describe Luca, and Luca’s cat looks like how I describe Matthew. I was going to make more interactions between the two cats, but I’m already at 4k+ words so no.  
>  \- I don’t hate dogs, I love them, I’ve just been traumatized by a German Shepard.  
>  \- All of the Kohns have L names.  
>  \- *turns on megaphone* PEOPLE ON THE ARO/ACE SPECTRUM DESERVE ATTENTION. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.
> 
> Kudos and comments literally make me so happy, please leave them if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had beef with soulmate AUs for ages. There are so many What Ifs, and plot holes, and whenever I would read about them I would be like !???!?!? So here’s the fic, I guess. Five stories that are my five main problems with a popular soulmate AU. It’s a little confusing, so if you have any questions please ask.
> 
> Also, the next chapters can either be in this style or writing or a normal style. Which would you prefer??
> 
> Some Easter Eggs (?)  
> -Dr. Andrew’s dogs are named after colors  
> -Matthew wears tinted glasses (this will make sense)  
> -Newport Soulmate Research Facility and Clinic is named after Catherine Newport, because I’m reading Cal Newport’s “How to Be a High School Superstar: A Revolutionary Plan to Get into College by Standing Out (Without Burning Out)” and I kind of stole the writing style from him. I’m sorry, Mr. Newport. I named a fake research facility after you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, Kudos and Comments make my day!


End file.
